Bitcrushe
by YandereAlice
Summary: Teto's and Miku's lives' suck. Depression hits too. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES. This is a short fanfic? It won't have many chapters...
1. Chapter 1

"... I WANNA KILL YOU..." How did me and Teto end up in this situation? I have no idea.

"...Black Kill!" We finished the song together. True, I do secretly have feelings for Teto, but I know she has feelings for Ted. I love her voice so much, it sounds lovely. I think it sounds better then mine actually. I sighed to myself softly.

"Miku, are you alright?" Teto asked. I laughed to make it sound like I was just happy that we were done recording.

"Yes, but I think we should get going before anyone can get here."

"Yeah..." We started to walk away from the building. We had become the best of friends ever since - well, it happened long ago. Let's just say that

"Teto, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Miku, what is it?"

"Remember when we met, how the sky was completly dark, and everyone was so happy, while we were almost dead?"

"Y-yes," Teto stammered.

"Remember how we wanted to be happy too? And we wanted to have a great smile too?"

"Yeah..." Teto said sadly. I didn't mean to make her sad.

"A-and than how we became so happy when we figured out that we were practically the same?" I said cheerfully, hoping to make her cheerful.

"Yeah, that was fun when we first met." She laughed and smiled at me.

"I don't think we look weird! Do you?" Yes, I did have a metal arm, with scissor like fingers. And I did have another arm that was completly bone. And my legs were both metal. Even my face is not spared, it has spider-like things coming from my jaw, and my one eye is a robot eye.

"No, we are the prettiest things ever!" she said with glee. I wish that Teto could at least look nice though. She has several arm-like things that come out of her back. And she has a robot eye too. But at least she doesn't have everything like me, although she has the same spider-like things from her jaw too.

I sighed once more. "I wish we could be normal sometimes though."

"Same. But I think we are the most awesome things in the world!"

"Me too! Because, who else is going to look as awesome as us?"

"No one!"

"Yep!"

We both started laughing as we continued to walk home. Where is home you might ask? In an alley with our best buds. I love my pet Roastle!* I wish I could at least tell Teto that I like like her. But we are half robots anyways. We aren't supposed to have feelings.

"I think we make an awesome team." said Teto proudly as we went into our alley. "F-for singing and all, you know?"

"Haha, yep!"

"I wish we could be normal and see regular stuff without being looked down upon."

"Same." I sighed as we slumped against the wall to go to "sleep".

We both fell asleep afterwards. It won't matter, because in our next life, it won't be a one-sided love anymore.

**Author's Note:**

***Roastle = A pet name I made up for her roach that lives in her hair. I was going to name it Roachie, but that is even worse xD ****This is based off of the song by Teto and Miku called: "Bitcrushe" ****If anyone wants me to change this oneshot into a story, tell me to do so! I would like a person or two to review please xD**


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke with a startle. Wow, this was always so fun singing with Teto. But now, I can't. Right now I can't seem to find her. This morning is the morning we get changed back to normal like we were so long ago. "Tetooooo! Where are you!" I've looked and looked, wait. I haven't looked everywhere. Maybe she is back at the studio.

Upon arriving I noticed she was there. I walked in, the metal of my body scraping against the door. "Teto? Why did you come here, you know we have to be at that other alley in an hour. Come on, if we don't hurry we'll be late and never change back." I said quite hurridly, man was I anxious to get back to normal.

"Miku? I know, I was just finishing an older project. Ya know, before we left to go there? I was about to leave, glad ya caught me. At least now we can go together now." Teto smiled, well, at least I knew she was smiling.

"Come on, you know we're going to be late if we don't hurry it up." I replied and begun to walk out, but stopped at the entrance to wait for her to catch up.

When she came out we both went to the spot where we would get our old lives back. This guy was a master at taking and rebuilding humans and robots. The sky was the last thing I remember.

**BLACK OUT**

"Ow, oh god what happened.." My head hurt so much, it felt as if it could expload. _Feelings will only..._ Where was that from? It was so familiar, yet I don't know where it is from. Maybe a friend, wait. Teto. She was my friend. _Black kill.._ A black kill? Why would there be a black kill? What happened? The sky is so dark and gray. Is it raining, I'm wet. Yes, it is raining. _Expload... _Feelings? They will only expload? But, why? _Why are we depressing? Why are they smiling? _Where is this coming from? Damn it! I recognize it from something, but it's so.. Unfamilar at the same time.

"Miku..? Are you there? I can't move." Teto spoke in a horse voice. The same as mine. Did, we both come back together?

"Teto, there's lyrics.. They won't go away. They seem so familar but.." Another sky image flashed before my eyes.

**BLACK OUT**

**Author's Note:**

**Not much thought into this chapter... ;n; sorry. But I've lately been on a fanfiction rage so hopefully this will update fastly! :DD?**


End file.
